


She don't know she's beautiful

by ravenclawswimmer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, being jealous of yourself, that awkward moment when you realize you should definitely tell your sister you are supergirl, when you find out your alternate ego is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawswimmer/pseuds/ravenclawswimmer
Summary: The one where oblivious Kara finds out everybody thinks her alternate ego is hot and really doesn’t know what to do.





	She don't know she's beautiful

Supergirl let out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding in as the DEO handcuffed the latest Children of Liberty stunt man. She turned to see Alex directing the police and DEO agents, completely ignoring the fact that blood was dribbling down her hand. Kara hated seeing her sister hurt, even if it was just a scrape. She waited for Alex to finish her director duties before she walked over to check on her.

"Director Danvers, you're bleeding...." Kara said as she placed a worried hand on her sister’s arm.

Alex blushed as she looked down and responded, "Oh, that's nothing to worry about."

"Shouldn't you get it checked out?" Kara nodded towards the ambulance waiting at the edge of the crime scene.

Alex waved her other hand in dismissal, still looking at Supergirl hand on her noninjuried arm. "Supergirl, thanks for your concern, but it really is just a scrape."

Supergirl gently took Alex’s arm and pulled her in the direction of the ambulance. She waited outside while they dressed her wound. After, she joyfully hopped in sitting directly across from her sister.

"It was fun kicking ass with you again, Director Danvers..." Supergirl smiled and brushed some of her blond curls out of her face.

"Of course! I love working with you! It's always great to work with the big guns..." Alex trailed off with a slight chuckle and a grin.

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement. She was so happy to have her sister by her side again. 

"Do you need anything else from me?" Kara asked, "otherwise I'm going to" she waved her hand in a flying motion.

"No, we're just wrapping up here."

"Want a ride home?"

Alex stuttered, "ah, ride? Me? Ah sure?"

They hopped down from the ambulance, and Kara gathered her sister into her arms and gently pushed off the ground. She could hear Alex's heart racing as she made the well-worn way to her sister’s apartment. "Are you okay? I'm not going to drop you, I promise..." Kara ventured, unsure what was causing the fluttering heartbeat.

Alex looked flustered and gave Supergirl a tight smile preferring to look off into the distance rather than directly into the bright face of the superhero. "I'm fine. I'm good. Ah, thanks for asking."

Alex took a deep breath as Kara held on to her a little tighter. Kara knew her sister was acting very strange, but she had no idea why. When she reached her big sister’s apartment, she touched down and gently placed the dark-haired woman down. 

Alex ran her hand through her short, choppy hair and said "welpthanksfortheride" without pausing.

Kara gave her a concerned look. "Anytime. Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Oh yeah. Yep, yep, yep." 

Kara’s eyebrows continued to furrow together. “Did you get hit on the head? Do you think you have a concussion or something?” Kara leaned in closer to get a better look at Alex’s pupils.

Alex chuckled as she stepped backwards, running into her kitchen table, banging her thigh, and knocking over a vase of flowers. With a whoosh, Supergirl rescued the flowers and gingerly set them back up trying not to spill any water. 

"Ugh-“ Alex pressed her lips together to cover her grimace from the corner of her table embedding itself in her thigh. “Really thanks. I was serious when I said we could team up more.”

Kara nodded in agreement. Well whatever was going on with her sister at least she was friends with Supergirl again. Kara gave a brilliant smile, waved, and flew off into the night. Maybe she should check on her tomorrow morning, though.

\--

Kara was awake early the next day to make sure she had enough time for coffee with Alex before work. She still felt guilty about standing her up for lunch the other day and still couldn’t make heads or tails over their interaction the night before. Juggling work and her secret identity felt so much harder now that she had to hide it from Alex, too. When she arrived at Noonan's, Alex already had a table and was working on her steaming cup while scrolling through her phone. Kara gave her usual order and plopped down beside her sister.

"Morning!" Kara exclaimed brightly to draw Alex's attention from her phone. "How was your night last night?"

"The usual. Children of Liberty keep multiplying like bunny rabbits in the spring."

Kara scrunched her nose at the metaphor.

Alex continued, "We did have Supergirl's help last night though."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah. She's really nice to have around."

Kara hummed in agreement as she added more sugar to cover up the bitter coffee flavor. She looked up at Alex and noticed she had a dreamy expression on her face. Kara wondered if she could check for a concussion without Alex knowing.

"You know she flew me home." Alex let out a satisfied breath, still looking off into space somewhere over Kara’s left shoulder.

Kara quickly glanced to her left, but didn’t see anything of note. "It sounds like you two are getting along better now..."

"Yeah, you could say that. She’s just so..."

Kara raised her eyebrows and waited

"Perfect." Alex finished with a satisfied sigh.

"She's okay I guess." Kara had really wanted Alex to be friends with Supergirl... But this was getting weird. It was weird talking to her sister about herself.

"I mean she's beautiful-"

"WHAT?! No!"

"When she flew me home, she held me in the bridal carry..."

Kara started to stammer to end whatever it was that was about to come out of her sister’s mouth. "I'm sure that's just the easiest way to carry somebody while flying..."

"And, she came to see me at my apartment the other day,” Alex continued with a small smile.

"I'm sure she does that for a lot of people!" Kara was talking faster and faster as panic took over.

"I mean she's so strong... Her muscles just ripple under her-"

"Nope. Nope. Nope.” Kara tried to block her ears with both hands, knowing nothing could stop her super hearing from embedding that sentence into her brain for eternity. “Sorry Alex, I gotta go!" Kara sputtered picking up her phone as if a notification had just appeared. “Work. You know.” She was out the door as fast as she dared to move. As she opened the door to leave, she heard Alex yelling over her shoulder-

"I didn't know you were such a prude, Kara!"

\--

The entire walk to Catco, Kara was muttering to herself. She did NOT want to relive all of the past Supergirl interactions with her sister with this new knowledge but she also could NOT stop thinking about it. Maybe she shouldn’t talk to Alex anymore as Supergirl. Or maybe she just needed a new suit? But surely, a muumuu didn’t have the best wind resistance. 

The morning passed… somehow. She sat at her desk and… did something? She confirmed her lunch with Lena; she was so excited to put her breakfast behind her. Lena was busy but more than happy to get take out and eat at the L-Corp office. So, after an extremely fruitless morning, Kara set off to see her friend.

Lena immediately could tell she was distracted. 

“I thought potstickers were your favorite?” Lena asked with a concerned look.

Kara poked one and sighed. “They are.”

“Do you want to tell me why you are attacking them instead of eating them?”

“I don’t know. Works crazy…”

Lena responded with a nod and an affirmative, “Uh huh,” encouraging the blonde to continue.

“And Alex told me she thought Supergirl was hot this morning.”

“Uh huh.”

Kara looked up at Lena incredulously.

“Oh! That was surprising to you?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

Lena leaned over the table and placed her hand on Kara’s. “Kara, I don’t know how to break this to you, but your sister likes women.”

Kara huffed forcefully through her nose. “Yes! I know THAT.”

“And… Supergirl is… Supergirl. She’s beautiful.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open and Lena couldn’t help but giggle in response. “You like Supergirl, too?”

“Do I find her attractive? Yes, sweetie. Her strength, her power, her stupidly perfect hair, ohmygod her leg, those boots…. You can see every super powered muscle flex when she…” Lena stopped abruptly as Kara squished her paper cup of water, showering the CEO’s desk. Lena arched an eyebrow as both ladies grabbed napkins to sop up the mess. “All I’m saying is she’s literally a lady Adonis. But I don’t like her. She’s pompous and a little pretentious. She’s grating with her unbending morality.” Lena rolled her eyes.

Kara bristled. “I’m- She’s not pompous! Or pretentious!”

Lena continued to look into Kara’s eyes. “Why does this bother you so much? Are you jealous?”

Kara stuttered, “Jealous? Me? No. I’m not jealous. Of her.”

Lena gave Kara a smug look.

Kara looked down at her plate of potstickers. She quietly said with a sulk, “I just thought I was your hero.”

“Awww, Kara.” Lena stood up and rounded her desk. “You are my hero!” 

She planted a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “But she’s still hot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr. Though I do not too much there... @ravenclawswimmer


End file.
